A Blossom During The Winter
by Jenn222
Summary: '"It's not your fault." I squeezed my eyes shut ready for death to take me.' Sequel to A Rose With Thorns. Ash needs to get to the bottom of this. Who is N? Who is Nicole and what is wrong with Damian? Most importantly why does someone want to kill her so badly? R&R
1. He Kissed Her?

_**A BLOSSOM DURING THE WINTER:  
>Ch1: <span>He Kisses Her? <span>**_

**Well Here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash:<strong>

I sprint down the stairs, through the halls and toward the entrance hall, my socks causing me to slide around.

"Ashton, where do you think you're going dressed like that?" I slide to a stop and turn to face my mother.

"What do you mean?" I question as I look down at my satin pajama pants and shirt, which had been custom made for me because I hate wearing nightgowns to bed. My mother was attempting to not roll her eyes at me; I could tell that it was becoming very difficult for her.

"Go change. I know you're excited about Damian coming but he's not here yet. You have time." She notifies me with a shake of her head afterward, this being a substitute to rolling her eyes. Mum refused to roll her eyes at me anymore because the last time she had done so I told her that her eyes were going to get stuck like that. I sigh and walk back to my room to get ready, maybe it was good idea to wear actual clothes when he got here.

**Damian:**

I couldn't wait to see Ash again it had been about a month since we'd seen each other last. Three months since we'd defeated the sorcerer, Argathus. One week from our last letter to each other, her letter to me, inviting me and any friends that I might want to bring. We were almost there and I could see her palace; big and white.  
>Ash and I had become fairly close, but we'd both been busy for the past month and hadn't gotten to see each other. I had lots of stuff I needed to tell her about.<p>

The first time Ash and I had visited each other after our quest was a little awkward, all I could think about the whole time was her kissing me on the cheek. I couldn't focus on conversation at first, but eventually we were back to our laughing, joking selves. Since then we'd hung out a bunch of times. Our families got along and they usually visited each other while Ash and I were hanging out, this affected the amount of times we got to hang out in a positive way. However for the past month we were both too busy with separate things; for me George becoming married, for her Rose's new baby was born and she partook in helping. We were so busy with our separate lives that we lacked enough time for one another, which was why I felt so excited at the chance to finally see Ash again.

Our carriage finally pulled up to the front of Ash's castle, I thanked the driver and walked inside with my mother, my father, George, his wife; Anna and my friend. We were greeted by all a hundred of Ash's relatives, (alright maybe there weren't that many) who all seemed to have come home for this visit, I felt I was missing something. I looked around to find Ash, but she was nowhere to be seen. Everyone else walked off into the parlor to sit, talk and have coffee.

"Are you coming?" Nathan asked me, but I shook my head.

"I'll wait here for Ash." He nodded and then informed me,

"She would've been here first but mum made her change because she was wearing improper clothes." He let out a laugh before leaving with the rest of the family. I couldn't help snorting at that statement it just sounded so… Ash-like.

"What did he mean by she wasn't dressed appropriately?" My friend queried worriedly.

"Ash probably came running down in her pajamas. She doesn't care about what she wears, ever." I inform her.

"Oh, good I thought he meant she was dressed like a… like a skank." She whispered the last word, spitting it out like she couldn't believe she'd said it. I laughed.

"Nicole you are too cute." I grinned and then leaned down to peck her on the lips.

**Ash:**

I fast walk down the hall to reach the front door, where I hope Damian will be waiting for me. I am now wearing my brown leather tights, blue tunic and my furry boots.

I begin to hike faster at the thought Damian might be here already. I enter the entrance hall and hear Damian's voice. I grin and am about to run over and hug him when I see the girl with him. He _had_ told me he was bringing a friend so I just shrug it off and continue to walk forward.

I stop again when I hear him say,

"Nicole you are too cute." Then he leans down and kisses her. Kisses her! He said he was going to bring a friend, not a… not a _friend_! What is going on?

"Damian? Who is this?" I should've verbalized it with less emotion, but at the moment I could care less.

* * *

><p>Well that was a bit unexpected right? Right? Anyways, that's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. And yes I do realize it was incredibly short but... meh. :P<p>

PeaceLoveLollipops

Jenn


	2. A Field Of Purple Flowers

_**A BLOSSOM DURING THE WINTER:  
>Ch2: <span>A Field Of Purple Flowers<span>**_

_**Pokemonchen: Glad you think so. Enjoy! (she totally is jealous) **_

_**PrincessCutipie: I'll never get tired of hearing that you like my stories. Thank you. :)**_

_**xXxAronoelExXx: haha maybe you'll like Damian more when you figure out why Nicole is his girlfriend. MWHAHAHA! I mean what? She's just a normal, sweet princess. **_

_**Akora: Well you don't have to wait any longer! Enjoy!**_

_**daring2dream: You're review has really got me thinking. Thank you so much! It's so helpful and I love the ideas you've given. Your review has been one of the most helpful ones I've gotten. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I tried to take your advice to make it better. **_

_**Dragonine09: haha Updating now... you will get your answers at some point as to why Damian would do such a thing. Just be patient, you won't be disappointed. **_

_**Thanks to Barbiegirl 22, PrincessCutipie, DustyPheonix, Dragonine09, MisterMiss, Express-Yourself101, JazzyFizzleBaby27, Deyanira Lucatero, and anyone else for favoriting/alerting this story! **_

**Sorry for such a long AN... And here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Damian:<strong>

I felt rather uncomfortable as Ash glared at me across the table, it was lunchtime and Nicole was sitting right next to me. Ash swore that she was only upset about me not telling her I had a girlfriend, but by the way she's glaring at me I don't think that's completely the truth. Seriously, if looks could kill I'd be dead about twenty times over by now. Maybe thirty times over…

"Hey baby, are you going to finish your chicken?" Nicole asked sweetly.

"Yeah, but here have a bite." I stabbed a piece of chicken and fed it to her.

"Thank you dear." She smiled at me. Nicole was just incredibly sweet. That's why I like her.

Nicole and I had met at my brother's wedding; she knew the bride and was invited. When I talked to her she seemed so down to earth and she kept helping all the younger children. She seemed perfect! Nicole was friends with everybody she met because she was kind, she wasn't like any other girl. She wasn't like any other princess and she wasn't like Ash.

Nicole and Ash are probably the complete opposites of each other. Nicole is sympathetic, generous and innocent while Ash is harsh and sarcastic. Nicole laughs all the time while Ash takes a bit to force a laugh from her. Nic is easy to talk to and loves to talk to me, yet Ash likes silence. Nicole is just perfect for me, and Ash is a great friend. I won't lie Ash is very pretty and her sarcasm is great but Nicole…

"Hey Damian, do you want to go for a ride?" Whenever I visited Ash, we always went for a ride. It was tradition.

"Of course." I say with a big grin, lets go. Nicole do you want to come?" Ash was looking so excited for our ride but when I invited Nicole she faltered. Ash's smile went down and her frown came up. Nicole glanced at Ash, and smiled sweetly.

"Definitely, if Ash doesn't mind?"

**ASH:**

"Definitely, if Ash doesn't mind." Nicole, or as I've decided to call her 'Miss Flutter Lashes', says in sickly sweet voice. I cringed at the tone of her voice it made me sick. I didn't get what Damian liked about this girl she was so… fake. Her smile, her voice, her innocence, the way she blinked too much and just everything about her screamed bogus. Yet Damian looked at her like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Why would I mind?" I asked. "It's only the one time we have a chance to spend together since a whole month ago, but of course _Nicole_ can come. While we're at it why don't we invite George too?" I turn to George and send him a look. He stands quickly.

"Yeah, I'll come too. Anna?" He looks pleadingly at his wife who ignores him.

"I'll stay here sweetie. I want to talk to Rose more, she's telling me all about being pregnant and having a bundle of joy." I tapped my foot waiting; finally everyone stood and followed me out of the castle.

We grabbed our winter coats from the coat guy. Yeah, we have a coat guy. I think he has an actual title but I have no clue what it is so I just call him Larry the coat guy.

"Thanks Larry." I pull my light coat on and don't even bother buttoning it up.

"You're welcome Miss." He nods at me and then continues to hand out people's coats. When everyone's bundled up we tread outside. My boots crunched on the leaves as we walk down the pathway, out of the castle gates.

I couldn't believe Damian had never once mentioned the fact he had a girlfriend. A _girlfriend_! He never said anything about meeting some princess who wasn't a complete ditz, of course that's probably because Nicole is a complete ditz.

George walks beside me while Damian and Miss Flutter Lashes walk slightly behind us, completely wrapped up in each other.

"So how long have they been going out?" I ask George quietly. He looks a little surprised at me starting conversation with him, I've probably only attempted to talk to him twice in all the time that I've known him.

"Since my wedding." He replies glancing back at them. "If it helps, I don't like her much either." He mutters to me. I grin widely at that.

"Good, I'm not the only one." I input triumphantly.

"Yeah, we'd all rather he like you."

"What?" I ask rather loudly. Damian and Nicole both stop their chatting and glance at me. Nicole gives me a politely confused look before she speaks.

"What are you two talking about?" Her eyes are widened creepily, as if they will help her see the answer before I tell her it.

"Nothing." I answer quickly. I shoot a glare at George; he raises his hands in surrender. I can't believe he'd suggest something like that, Damian and me? We are _just_ friends and we'd never be anything more. At that thought my stomach does a weird pitching thing, so I ignore it. It's the safer thing to do especially because I had an idea it was related to _feelings. _I hate feelings.

"Where are we going?" Damian questioned. Oh, so now he wants to walk next to me and talk to me. I open my mouth to reply with something sarcastic and witty and just altogether brilliant when Flutter Lashes interrupts me.

"I know a place near here, it's really quite lovely this time of the year…" She trails off at my glare. Good, she did get the point of me staring daggers at her.

"Really Nic? You've been here before." Damian looked like whatever her answer was could save a bunch of poor people's lives. Whipped.

"Yeah I've traveled through Gramiere, it's really pretty. A field filled with purple flowers." Nicole talked like it was a far off mystical place.

"Whoopee, flowers." I rolled my eyes but followed Nicole as she led Damian by the hand towards this field I had never seen before.

"You know, I've never seen a field of purple flowers in Gramiere." I call out loudly. Damian stops when I say this, I grin a little. Damian believes me over his little girlfriend.

"Maybe you've just never found it before." She says it through gritted teeth. George looks confused, glancing between her and me. Damian however nods like that makes perfect sense and turns around to follow her again. How could he even think I wouldn't know every inch of my kingdom? I was beginning to get frustrated.

"No, I don't think that's it. I've been everywhere in Gramiere. I can be a bit adventurous." I say sarcastically. George scoffs at this and grins.

"A bit? Please that's the understatement of the year." I smile at George, I'd expected Damian to say something like that not him. Which is why I feel even more stunned when Damian opens his mouth to speak, and he wasn't defending me or laughing along with us.

"Maybe Ash missed it. She's not perfect okay? Nicole knows what she's talking about, don't you?" He turns and asks Nicole the last part kindly. She grins evilly, and reassures him that she knew exactly where she was going, and what she was talking about. Damian was going to trust this little tramp he met a few weeks ago over me?

What is going on here? Damian is acting strange, and none of it made sense. I followed the couple to the non-existent field. When we didn't find it then I'd just say that I told them so.

I felt extremely shocked when we walked in between to large oaks that I've passed by many times and entered a clearing. A clearing that had purple blossoms springing up everywhere. What the hell?

"What? This is impossible; I've passed those oaks before. A lake should be here, not this… this field!" Damian rolls his eyes and glances at me.

"Just admit you were wrong Ash." Damian verbalizes rather harshly. George glances at me like he can't imagine that Damian just said that to me, and I can't believe it myself either. I would expect it from him as a joke but not as an accusation.

"It's impossible." I whisper softly. George pats me on the back and shoots me an apologetic look. I shrug his hand off; I did not need him to feel sorry for me.

Nicole bends down and picks some flowers and holds them up. "Smell." She commands of me.

"No thanks. I hate flowers." I inform her. She scowls and shoves them towards me.

"Smell them, I think you'll like it." Damian glares at me when once again I refuse to smell the purple pollen makers.

"I'll smell them." Damian bends forward and takes a large whiff of the things. "See Ash they didn't kill me." Some of his old humor was back in his voice and it mad me smile for a second. But only a second, because then Damian collapses in to the hideous purple plants. I hear two screams, one was my own and the other Nicole's. Nicole.

"What did you do to him?" I demand angrily. "I know this is your fault."

"I didn't…" She glances at the flowers and then to Damian shocked. "I didn't know, they must be poisoned." She whispers. Her hand unclenches the flowers as the drift to the ground.

"You think?" I say accusingly. I launch myself toward her. "This is all your fault." I screech. I planned in those milliseconds of running at her ways to kill her. I went through scratching her eyes out with my nails, chocking her and so much more. Yet luckily for her George stopped me. He grabs me by the waist and hoists me over his shoulder. I kick and punch and yell.

"Let me go! Let me at her. She did this on purpose!" Nicole had to have known this was going to happen, she was trying to get me to smell them. She's evil. I wanted to punch her, to rip her hair out, to…

"Calm down Ash." George intones.

"I swear I didn't mean to, I had no idea." Nicole sounds close to tears, which is what stops me. I stop my kicking and yelling and punching. She was just as upset about this as me. How could she know that Damian would pass out and that those flowers would be poisoness.

"You done?" George questions gently. I nod.

"Yeah." He places me gently on my feet; I almost launch myself at Nicole again, but think better of it. Instead I turn and slowly cross over to Damian. What were we going to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>And second chapter... DONE! I had my mom sit on my bed and yell at me every time I stopped writing and got distracted.I told her I needed a Russian drill sergeant to get this done... I would've updated sooner but my computer kept being stupid and I got sick and... ok enough of the excuses, well love you all. Please Review! Bye.<strong>

**PeaceLoveEggrolls**

**Jenn**


	3. The Beginning Of Not True Love

_**A BLOSSOM DURING THE WINTER:  
>Ch3: <span>The Beginning Of Not True Love<span>**_

_**Heyyy... *dodges tomatoes, rotten fruit, vases and anyother object readers throw at me* I can't even explain how awful I feel for making you wait so long. But I'm updating now. Love you guys.**_

_**Pokemonchen: hmmm maybe... ;)**_

**_servant123: The wait is over! sorry i took so long... I try to update every week, but as you see that doesn't always happen..._**

_**Dragonine09: fluff may ensue... don't kill me for the ending though?**_

_**Klusch: Im so so so so sorry! but your waiting ceases now!**_

_**Thanks to anyone who has favorited/alerted this story or me as an author! **_

**Sorry for such a long wait. I'm such a bad author... I won't keep you waiting any longer:**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV:<strong>

"There's got to be something we haven't tried yet.." Nicole spoke delicately.

"Impossible, we've tried everything!" I threw my hands up in the air dramatically. By everything, I mean everything; we dumped a bucket of water on Damian's face, bellowed in his ear, pinched him, slapped him, punched him, tickled him, shook him, used a 'wake-me-up' spell and even forced some coffee down his gullet.

George cleared his voice loudly and looked rather uncomfortable when both my eyes and Nicole's were on him. He shifted his feet and looked at them and then he glanced back up at our faces.

"Well not everything. I mean we didn't…" He stopped mid-way through his sentence. Again he was staring at his nervous feet.

"We didn't… what? Spit it out!" I yelled impatiently. Nicole however looked at George gently and spoke softly.

"Go ahead George, what is it?" I glared at her but turned to George to hear his answer. He looked even more uncomfortable and then he mumbled something.

"What?" Both Nicole and I asked, me harsh, her gentle.

"True loves kiss." George winced as he said it. I flinched and groaned. Again what is with clichés and fairytales, I turned to Nicole expectantly.

"Well?" I gestured to her with my hand to hurry up. Nicole walked over to Damian and leaned over him, I looked away. For some reason I didn't want to see them kiss. I'd already seen Damian and Nicole kiss once today and it had caused my stomach to clench uncomfortably and my head to spin.

I saw Nicole brush some of Damian's hair out of his face and lean down closer, out of the corner of my eyes. I closed them, that way my poor eyes wouldn't have to see such disgusting awful things. I waited for a while. And waited. I heard nothing and I was beginning to get irritated. Finally I was to my full extent of irritation and I opened my eyes.

"You done?" I asked. "Did it work?" I turned around, to impatient to wait any longer. I glanced and saw Nicole crying and George patting her on the back.

"I-it d-d-didn't work." Nicole sniffled. I exhaled, not sure if it was a sigh of despair or relief that Nicole wasn't Damian's love of his life. Of course she could be but true loves kiss just didn't work in this situation. My stomach did a weird pitching thing. We all stood in silence watching Damian. I willed him to sit up and yell 'Got ya!' and then complain about all the physical abuse he'd received. Nothing happened, I was beginning to lose hope and it was apparent so were the others. Nicole bit her lip as she looked up at me.

"You try." She sobbed as she said it, her breath hitching.

"Excuse me?" George and Nicole were both looking at me now.

"You try." Nicole repeated. She had to be kidding. She wanted _me _to kiss Damian? My thoughts were racing. I couldn't kiss him he didn't love me so it wouldn't matter if I tried anyway.

"I- Me?" I asked incredulously. George and Nicole both nodded. I would've glared at George if I didn't feel so shocked. I mean how dare he gang up on me with little miss I'm-Too-Perfect.

"You and Damian are best friends, it's possible." George suggested.

"No." I said flatly. "He wouldn't be dating _her_ if he was." I pointed to Nicole. It wasn't possible, it wouldn't work.

_Then what are you so afraid of? _My brain questioned me and for once I felt speechless.

"Just try." George whispered. I looked at his face and knew then that he truly loved his brother, no matter how much he teased Damian or how much they fought, George loved his brother. And that's what got me to do it. I knelt down and leaned in quickly giving Damian a peck on the lips.

His lips began moving against mine. It was two seconds of pure bliss until I realized what I was doing. I pulled back quickly, not believing it. How…?

"Whasgoinon?" Damian sat up muddled and perplexed. Nicole stared at me sadly and then looked at Damian.

"Hey babe." Nicole started filling Damian in on what happened. "…and then Ash kissed you, and well you're awake." Damian looked even more baffled and appalled.

"That's impossible. I don't love Ash. I love you, Nicole." I felt a stab in my stomach and my heart twisted painfully. I jumped away from Damian quickly. He didn't love me. He loved Nicole. I backed up more. Everything was spinning around me I felt nauseous. My breath came up in short huffs. Why was I reacting this way? Why did it matter? I didn't care about Damian like that, did I? My mind was so jumbled I didn't even hear George yelling my name as I collapsed. I didn't notice that Damian did nothing to help me as I fell to the ground. I didn't perceive anything, I just fell into blackness and I didn't even know why.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry. I cant even express how awful I feel! I am the worse person ever, I should've updated sooner! SO SO SO SORRY! Please forgive me? and please review? You guys are wonderful, beautiful, lovely. I don't deserve you.<strong>

**PeaceLoveCandy**

**Jenn**


	4. Beginning Of A Knife And A Note

_**A BLOSSOM DURING THE WINTER:  
>Ch4: <span>The Beginning Of A Knife And A Note<span>**_

**_-"What Jenn's updating twice in one night after not updating for like a month? Am I dreaming?"  
>-No dear reader you aren't dreaming! That's right I'm updating again! I figured I owed it to yall. (That and I have a gun pointed at my head forcing me to write... kidding)<em>**

**_That Pesky Nargle: No abandonment! I promise that I wouldn't do that to you guys!Things are abit confusing as it is the beginning but I do hope things are getting clearer._**

**_So here is my apology chapter, please accept it and love it and feed it. (it only eats reviews and favorites and alerts...) _**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV:<strong>

My eyes opened slowly and I blinked a couple times taking in my surroundings. I was surprised to see my room. I tried to remember what had happened, everything seemed blurry. I groaned loudly as I opened my eyes fully. The light stung my eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty." I looked over to see Nathan sitting there grinning. I closed my eyes again.

"Head hurts." I clenched my teeth.

"Well next time don't skip breakfast and then barely eat lunch." Nathan shook his head at me. "Jeez little sister, were you trying to pass out?"

"What?" I felt confused. I thought hard about what had happened to cause this headache. Then I remembered. Everything came rushing back to me. Damian falling asleep, Nicole kissing him, me kissing him, him waking up, him saying he loved Nico…

"The doctor said you were dehydrated and had eaten little to no food. Add them together and you get fainting. George carried you back." I blinked.

"Oh." George had carried me back. Why George and not Da- I prevented that thought process. Damian doesn't love me. He loves Nicole and it doesn't matter.

I felt better knowing I'd passed out for something stupid like dehydration and not something stupid like Damian sating he didn't love me. Those were two different kinds of stupid and I could only handle one of them.

"Have some water." My brother handed me a glass of clear liquid and tried to help me swallow it. I pushed him off and glared.

"I can drink my own dang water." I pouted at him and pushed myself into a sitting position. The room swirled around so I took a large gulp.

"Slow down!" Nathan said urgently. "The doctor said you had to drink a little at a time, otherwise your body could react wrong and-"

"Okay! Chill, look." I took a small sip and showed Nathan how I swallowed slowly. I gave him my _'see I'm a good little girl'_ face. Except I doubt he bought it, after all he has known me since I was born.

"I'll chill when I know you're not going to pass out again! You've already missed two days." Nathan looked at me worried. Wait did he say two days, as in two_ full_ days?

"Two days?" I inquired incredulously.

"Yep. You were out for two full days. Everyone has been taking turns waiting by your bedside for you to wake up. You're lucky mom wasn't on watch and it was me." He grinned probably enjoying the thought of our mother screaming at me. I shuddered; I wasn't looking forward to that at all. Then I scowled they were _taking turns watching me? _

"Watching me? I wasn't aware I was on my deathbed." This remark caused Nathan to grin at me.

"We were just worried. Everyone came and checked on you at one point, well everyone except for…" Nathan stopped speaking. By the look on his face I could tell I wasn't going to like what he was about to tell me, but then again I didn't like a lot of things in life so I prompted him on.

"Who?" I questioned.

"Damian." Nathan's eyes searched my face attempting to read my reaction. I kept my face completely blank, something I was good at. Damian hadn't come to visit me? Not once. What did that mean? _It means he doesn't love you, you dolt. _I told myself.

"Oh. Well Nicole and his parents and George probably didn't come to check on me either so what ever." I brushed it off as though it did not matter. Nathan's face contorted. He looked sorry for me, which confused me.

"Actually all of them came and checked, George a couple times." My stomach dropped.

"Oh." Was all I could say. "Oh."

Damian didn't visit me at all, during two days of comatose. Not once. Even Miss I-Make-All-Boys-Love-Me-Especially-You're-Best-Friend, had come to visit me. I couldn't think. I needed to be alone, to think. What did all of this mean?

"Oh." I repeated a third time and then I looked up at Nathan. I pulled on a huge fake smile. "Okay. I'm feeling hungry, do you think you could run and get me some food?" Nathan nodded and smiled at me.

"Glad you're awake little sister." I nodded at him and as soon as the door closed my strained smile fell off my face. He hadn't visited me at all. Damian didn't even care about me in a friendship sort of way it appeared. Not one single visit from him.

**Damian's POV:**

I felt confused. I stared at the chipping wallpaper in my guest room at the palace of Gramiere. My forehead was creased dramatically in a confused frown. I remembered being friends with Ash. I remembered all the times we'd hung out and had fun, I even remembered when we first met. But as I tried to grab these memories they began to slip more and more.

Every time Ash came up in my thoughts I suddenly wanted to throw something. It didn't make sense; I'd never felt like that before. Or had I? I didn't even know anymore.

When ever Nicole was with me my memories of Ash began to fade away more and anytime Ash was even mentioned I felt a stab of anger. Currently I had locked myself in my room trying to stay away from everyone. The longer I was away from Nicole the more I wanted to go see Ash and know if she was all right. Just then a loud knock came from my door and Nicole's voice came from behind it.

"Damian sweetie, are you ok? Let me in." I slowly walked to the door and opened it. The question I wanted to ask was on my lips. I had everything planned. I was going to ask how Ash was feeling, if she'd woken up yet, but when I saw Nicole's face the words left my mouth.

"Hey babe." She said as she leaned up and kissed me. With that one kiss thoughts of Ash completely left me.

"Hey." I kissed her back.

**Ash's POV:**

I had finally been left alone. It took lots of reassuring my family and promising to stay in bed. The only problem was bed was boring and my room was stuffy. I got and walked over to my window. I pulled the curtains back and shoved the window open. The cool breeze felt good on my face.

I saw something zooming towards my window, towards me. I jumped sideways, hitting my desk and falling to the ground with a yelp of pain. A loud 'thock' sound came from across the room. I looked over and there on my wall at the exact height I had been standing not moments ago was a knife. A large silver knife lodged into my wall with a piece of paper sticking out of it.

I let out a small gasp, that dagger had almost gone straight through me.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy my apology chapter. I hope so. It enjoyed you... dang that sounds wrong, it sounded so much better in my head.<strong>

**-DAMIAN: Please review! If you don't I'll never realize that I'm actually in love with Ash and I'll go through life thinking I love Nicole! HELP!**

**-Me: MWHAHAHA!**

**PeaceLoveCandy**

**Jenn**


	5. Row Row Row Your Boat PART 1

_**A BLOSSOM DURING THE WINTER:  
>Ch4: <span>Row Row Row Your Boat PART 1:<span>**_

_**That's right another update! So exciting right! Well not that exciting... it's rather short but very needed.**_

**_Pokemonchen: I'm glad you were never upset. And I love how I updated twice (now thrice) as well! So updated (check) and another close call for Ash (check)_**

**_PrincessCutiepie: Oh your bad pun made me laugh mush to hard...The chapter loved your donation and ate it gladly and it loves you back. :)_**

**_Servant123: I AM SO SORRY! Well here are three chapters in two nights (a 24 hour period) to satisfy your need. Enjoy!_**

**_ENJOY! Warning: this chapter is full of 'dun dun duuuun' moments, you may insert them as needed._**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV:<strong>

I yanked the knife out of the wall slowly and then slid the note off the end. I read it once, then again and a third time. I couldn't believe my eyes.

_Ash-_

_Close call wasn't it?_

_Next time I won't miss so you better do what I say._

_Time to take Damian and Nicole and George back out for a ride. Go to the river in the East and row row row your boat._

_Good luck Ashy._

_-N_

Ash's first thought was of the signature, '_N'_ her first assumption was Nicole. I brushed that thought away when I remembered how upset Nicole had seemed when Damian had fallen asleep. I thought about any loopholes to the note but none surfaced. The only thing I could deliberate was attaining help. I figured maybe I could just tell everyone about the message, what it said and what must do. Yes, that was precisely what I would do.

Suddenly a hard knock could be heard from the other side of the door. It interrupted my thoughts and continued obnoxiously until I called out to the knocker.

"Come in." A maid with black hair, black eyes and who was very tall ambled in. Something about her made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. She grinned at me, but it seemed evilly and not kindly like other maids I had received before.

"I brought you water miss. Your mother requests you drink up." The woman looked familiar but I couldn't place her. She had definitely never brought anything to me before. Usually there were only three maids that dared bring me anything and they were the only ones who could even tolerate me. Maybe I'd seen her around the palace before doing different chores. I shrugged it off, I was just acting paranoid because of the note.

"Thank you." I smiled uncertainly. "Could you place it there?" I asked courteously and apprehensively as I pointed to my desk. She nodded, placed the water pitcher and glass down, then curtsied and left the room.

I padded over to the water and poured myself a glass. The dagger had scared me thirsty. _(Haha, I crack myself up sometimes. Oh Ash you are hysterical.) _I took a rather large gulp of the water. It didn't taste right. I spit the water out on the rug quickly.

I had studied many things my parents disapproved of, one of them being different poisons, what they smell like, taste like and look like. This poison was Mingsly.

Mingsly had no coloration or smell however it had an appalling and unpleasant taste that caused the drinker to spit it out immediately, as I had just done. I placed my cup down even more frightened. Underneath the pitcher I noticed a corner of parchment sticking out. I yanked it out from underneath the vase and read.

_Ashy dear-_

_Another close call darling._

_Better not think of spilling our plans, like you did the water._

_Understood? Good._

_-N_

I stared down at the sheet of paper and my arm began to shake. Never in my life had I been truly frightened, until now. Who ever this 'N' person was could get to me. They knew where I lived and they could use my maids and feed me poison. No matter what I was in danger.

What if the poison next time wasn't Mingsly. What if it was Deeproot or Tarrywu? Both of which were undetectable; no taste, odor or coloration but undeniably deadly. I could be dead with one drop one teeny sip. My breathing grew sharper and my eyes wide. I felt a full-fledged panic attack coming and there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing at all

Except… except exactly what N had told me to do. And that's just what I was going to have to do.

_Row Row Row your boat_.

* * *

><p><strong>So scary right? eh? Well I did say the last chapter was a part one and this one is too... its confusing but you will see what happens later... MWHAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**PeaceLoveMelk (bc thats how I say milk)**

**-Jenn**


	6. Row Row Row Your Boat PART 2

_**A BLOSSOM DURING THE WINTER:  
>Ch5: <span>Row Row Your Boat PART2:<span>**_

**_Pokemonchen: I'll give you a hint I introdueced her for two seconds (pretty much) it was like in a blink of an eye... you'll see._**

**_PrincessCutiepie: Fifty bucks eh? wow you must really be counting on Ash :)_**

**_Dragonine09: Thanks! I hope you'll like whats coming up later too!_**

**_llikemutemath: OMG! I LOVE YOU! (in a completely non-creepy way of course)You are absolutely wonderful! Thank you for all your reviews. Yes I do say it like melk, I'm sure you'll begin understanding whats going on with Damian soon, it's supposed to be confusing right now. Good job catching up so fast! You do not know how happy I was when I saw my email full of your reviews. I'm updating FOR YOU! :)_**

**_ENJOY! Oh and please take the time to review at the end of the chapter, love you guys! XD_**

* * *

><p>I packed quickly. A change of clothes, a water bottle, a coat, and a knife. I stuffed everything in as quick as I could. I ran to George's room figuring that he'd be the easiest to convince to go back out, especially about what had happened last time. I doubted anyone would really desire to go after the passing out and kissing issues.<p>

"Hey George." I knocked once and then banged the door open. George glanced up at me. He must have seen or heard the panic radiating off of me because he frowned with concern and asked me a question.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Look-" I debated on how to convince him to help me sneak him, Nicole, Damian and myself out of the castle. I knew my mother wouldn't allow me to leave because of that whole passing out thing and there was no way she'd understand and allow me to leave because 'I needed to'

"I- We need to go somewhere. I can't explain much, but Damian, Nicole, you, and I must go now." I expressed. George watched me, a _no_ was on the tip of his tongue but he stopped. His eyes stared into mine registering my panic and urgency. George slowly nodded.

"Okay." He whispered carefully and gently. "Let's go get Damian and Nicole."

I thanked the heavens that George was being understanding today. Then I doubted there was any 'heavens' anyways. After all if there were wouldn't they have stopped this person from threatening me. Or maybe they do exist they just don't care enough for or about me. I only dabbled in these thoughts for maybe two seconds then quickly shoved them aside and kept my mind strictly on the task ahead of me.

I sprinted to Nicole's room with George following closely behind. I would've asked Damian first but I didn't want to see him just yet. Plus I knew if Nicole was coming then Damian would too. In a sense by tackling Nicole first I was killing two birds with one stone. Now that I think of it, I've always hated that saying.

"Nicole!" I yelled out, slamming my fist on her door. George shushed me. I spoke again, quieter. "Nicole?" I stopped my assault on her door as she opened it. I almost knocked her in the face and I would have laughed at that if things weren't so serious currently. I managed a small smile at the thought of punching Nicole in the face, accidentally of course.

"Ash, George." Nicole said in a kind greeting, her face turned from her soft happy expression to one of worry and confusion as she looked at George's face and mine. Her concern made me want to punch her for real, it seemed so dumb and fake. "What is it?"

"Please trust me." I spoke. "I can't tell you much but we need to go. It's essential that you and Damian come with me to the East river. Please." I begged desperately because I had no clue what that psycho sending the notes would do if they didn't come with me. Nicole noted my begging and desperation.

"Let me pack a few things? Tell Damian I want him to meet me at my room, I'll explain things." Nicole turned and shut the door. It felt like a slap in the face. _'I'll explain to Damian'_ it should be me explaining things to him. I knew what was happening! Damian used to only want to hear the facts from me but now he had stupid princess Nicole of the kingdom fakeness. No it's not a real kingdom… but it should be.

Slowly and sadly I walked over to Damian's room and knocked on his door, much quieter then I had on George's or Nicole's, and waited for his answer. The door creaked outward and Damian looked at me. A strange expression crossed his features. It looked as if he were arguing within.

"What do you want?" The question was harsh but after it was said Damian looked confused and apologetic. This served to make me perplexed officially.

"Nicole… uh wants." I couldn't continue because of the fact that she was going to tell him and I wasn't. Luckily I didn't have to because George did for me.

"Nicole wants us all to meet at her room." George stated it quick and efficient, I bobbed my head along stupidly with what George had said. Damian nodded and walked with us. He began small chat with George and soon he was his same old self.

"How are you Ash?" Damian looked genuinely concerned. My heart skipped a beat. "I know you were really sick, are you oka-" He was suddenly cut off by Nicole coming out of her room and seeing us.

"Damian sweetie." Nicole began explaining to Damian that we were going to go on a walk and how she was sure it'd be fun. I should be telling him, not her.

I watched how Damian was completely focused on Nicole, he was giving her his thorough and full attention. It seemed that he had forgotten I even existed. Whatever that's how people in love act sometimes, I reminded myself. For some reason that didn't make me feel any better.

We walked all the way to the East river. George and I talked very little, as did Damian. Although Damian communicated very little because he was hanging on to every word Miss Chatterbox uttered. I rolled my eyes at her incessant talking. I remained silent because of my distressing and fretting. George kept glancing over at me concerned I rolled my eyes at him too.

When we were at the East river I saw a that a boat sat there. The boat looked like it could only fit four people and just barely. I saw a note sitting inside it and snatched it up. No it wasn't someone else's. How do I know this? Because it had _'Ash'_ written in very loopy handwriting on the front. I unfolded it and read to myself.

_Ashton darling-_

_Glad you found your boat._

_Take a seat and enjoy your ride._

_Don't eat the apples Snow White._

_-N_

I reread a couple times. Apples? Snow White? What was 'N' talking about and how did they except me to get where they wanted me? I had no clue where to go. I shrugged and decided to trust N for this part of the journey.

"Boat ride." I said to the others and motioned at the small thing. George hesitantly climbed aboard and Nicole followed then Damian and myself. When my butt touched the wooden seat the boat began moving, of it's own accord.

Nicole let out a small 'Oh' while George and I surveyed the surroundings. Damian surveyed Nicole. My stomach lurched. _I hope I'm not getting boat sick_, I thought to myself.

As the boat glided away all we saw was water and more water. Waves began rocking the small ship, if it even qualified as one. The water rolled and soon I saw things bobbing along in the waves. I frowned and narrowed my eyes trying to see what the floating objects were. They came closer and we floated towards them.

"Look!" Gasped Nicole pointing at he weird red and green circles. The boat was now being surrounded by them. "What are they?" I grabbed at one, scooping it up. I held it up and the sun hit it perfectly.

"Apples." I gasped. _'Don't eat the apples Snow White'_ "What the-" A loud roar was heard and our tiny boat rocked, tilting sideways and SPLASH!

* * *

><p><strong>A bit confusing? Sorry! but it'll make more sense next chapter... probably, hopefully. That or you'll be even more confused.<br>It is so hot in my room! It was 81 degrees today (which isn't that hot except it's March) My rooms on the third floor and I ended up sittin in my bra and shorts and watching Pretty Little Liars on my computer... **

**Write ch'ya later!**

**PeaceLoveCherries**

**Jenn**


	7. Mary Had A Little Lamb PART 1

**A Blossom In The Winter- Chapter 7, Mary Had A Little Lamb Part 1**

**Hello... So to start I am soooo extremely sorry on how long this took to update. And here are a few excuses, none of them good enough really: My computer broke and apple had to fix it and when I got it back Word was off my computer and all my saved work was gone, I went to Disney World after that, I was sick a lot. **

**That's really it. **

**Thank you to everyone who still reads this and took time to review or PM me and say you miss this story. I apologize for taking an eternity and I hope to do another chapter later today. **

**Love you all- Read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Pov:<strong>  
>I was engulfed completely. Water surrounded me everywhere. I began kicking to the surface following the light and small bubbles going up. I surfaced and gulped in air greatly before another wave hit my face.<p>

"Help! Help me?" Nicole's voice was high and panicked as she flailed her arms around trying to escape the gigantic thing that had tipped our small boat.

That 'thing' happened to be a gigantic squid with tentacles that were stretching out to grab everything and anything nearby. My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped open from shock, however it closed quickly after because I had choked on a wave that had splashed into my mouth. Salt water doesn't taste good. I searched for something, anything that I could use to get us out of this mess.

I saw George yanking Damian into the boat that he'd just flipped over and began to empty the water from. Luckily the boat and boys were far enough away from the sea monster to avoid its wrath. Unluckily they were also far enough away from Nicole and I that they wouldn't be able to help us. Not that I needed help but Nicole, she definitely did. I glanced around more and suddenly the answer bumped into my arm.

I snatched the apple out of the water and threw it at the monster. Apparently throwing something and treading water is really difficult because I went under for a few seconds. I resurfaced in time to see the monster turn and snag the apple with one of its tentacles and toss the food in its mouth. Okay so maybe that wasn't the answer to the problem.

Again, I searched for some kind of help. George and Damian were still to far to help us although I saw George jump in the water and start to swim. Something shiny caught my eye, the squid had tossed it with one of its tentacles. My sword! I swam to it avoiding the tentacles that were slamming around me.

"AH!" Nicole let out a scream as the monster lifted her in the air. I quietly cursed her helplessness. Had that been me in that squids tentacles I wouldn't be screaming my head off unless it was a war cry. Pushing thoughts of Nicole's stupidity and complete uselessness out of my head I began forming a plan quickly that would either be brilliant or completely dumb. Most likely the latter.

A tentacle slapped the water next to me and thats when I did possibly one of the stupidest and bravest things I've ever done. With sword in my hand and crazy in my head i latched on to the monster's tentacle and was lifted into the air by it. The giant squid didn't seem to notice my tight hold on its slimy tentacle. I pulled myself to stand on the squishy gross thing and then was running and jumping from tentacle to tentacle. Multiple times I almost slid off or was smacked by another tentacle. It seemed that the monster had finally noticed me and was trying to flick me off like a fly or some small equally annoying bug.

I was heaved high above the squid's head as it prepared to chuck me. Before it could I decided to stab the tentacle holding me and then I went pelting downward. Landing straight on top of the squid's head. I rolled onto my feet and almost fell back over as the gigantic stinker moved.

"Woah, calm down. I'm just going to kill ya." I muttered to the squid and chuckled for a second. Then remembering the sword in my hand I stabbed into the squid's head. the sword sliced through easily and the monster let out a scream of rage. It did not die. However it did drop Nicole. Sort of, it more threw her.

I glanced where she landed and saw George grab her and help her back to the boat. Yes, good everyone help poor little Miss friend stealer.

I stabbed the squid again and it screamed again. Its tentacles flew around trying to get me. I ran and avoided the best I could and stabbed wildly. Every stab caused a scream of irritation and rage and eventually pain from the monster. One last stab and a roar was heard as the creature began to sink.

"Oh crap!" I jumped off the monster into the water hoping that it wouldn't drag me down with it. I swam as best as I could, which wasn't that great considering my clothes and sword were weighing me down and my adrenaline from the moment before was fading. I swam sort of slowly and only had to fight off a few tentacles before I made it back to our small vessel.  
>"A little help please." I rasped at George. He grabbed me by the arms and pulled me into the boat. I coughed and collapsed on the ground. "Thanks." He nodded and looked at me wide eyed.<p>

"Um, that was..."

"Dumb, stupid, reckless?" I suggested for him but he shook his head and responded.

"Brave." I grinned widely.

"Well yeah that too." George chuckled.

"I'm glad you're okay." I heard Damian whisper. I looked over at him ready to say something along the lines of 'I'm glad you're okay too.' or 'you better be.' but then I realized he wasn't talking to me. Damian was holding Nicole's face and staring into her eyes. He didn't care that I'd just risked my damn life for his stupid little girlfriend. Nope, he wasn't even concerned for his brother's life, only Nicole mattered to him. I almost pushed the stupid brat off the boat right there and then. She hadn't thanked me or George for saving her life either.

"George, Ash thank you both so much for saving me. I almost died back there. You guys are amazing." Oh great, now I can't even hate her for that. She is just so inconsiderate.

I was seriously considering shoving Nicole into the water and maybe Damian too when Miss I'm So Perfect interrupted my death plots.  
>"Hey what's that." The last time Nicole had pointed something out we all almost died from a squid attack so naturally I braced myself before following her finger to the item she was pointing at. This time the thing was in the boat, not floating in the water. Although the item was the same, an apple. I cautiously picked the apple up and examined it.<p>

"How strange." I muttered, the apple had tiny words carved into it.

_Ash, sweet heart-_

_I warned you not to touch those apples._

_Bravo on the bravery though._

_When on land, look for Mary and her little lamb._

_-N_

Mary and her little lamb? I surveyed our surroundings and noticed that I could see a shore in the distance.

"Mary and her little lamb." I muttered aloud staring at the shore line. What could it mean? All I knew was this adventure was far from finished. We still had a very long way to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that chapter! <strong>

**If you got any ideas as to whats going to happen next I'd love to hear what you think. Also I'd love feedback on this chapter. I worked pretty hard on it and i hope you liked it.**

**Pretty much^^^ that means PLEASE REVIEW! Every time I get a review it makes me feel guilty that I haven't updated sooner and it also makes me really happy.**

**Peace. Love. Dairy-free IceCream. (Yeah apparently Im Lactose Intolerant now.)**

**-Jenn :)**


	8. Mary Had A Little Lamb Part 2

**A Blossom In The Winter- Chapter 8, Mary Had A Little Lamb Part 2**

**servant123: YOU keep being awesome! Thank you for the wonderful review. You were first on this chapter, thanks again.**

**Pokemonchen: Updating...**

**PrincessCutiepie: YAY! I'm glad you loved it :D I will have to try dark chocolate biscuits.**

**Werewolfchick1299: I think this story will be the end of Ash but I'm working on another fairytale story on paper and then I'll type it up and probably post it. It should be more thought out and better then this one. Thank you sooo much for your review it made me smile extra big. :D And you'll have to wait and see about the N thing.**

****Love you all- Read on! (I apologize if this seems kind of like a filler chapter, I feel like it might be...)****

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV:<strong>  
>The boat bumped into the shore and stopped. I assumed since it had magically sailed us here it would probably magically dock itself and we wouldn't have to worry about it floating away while we were still on it. Damian climbed out of the boat first and helped Nicole out then George crawled out and offered me a hand. I shot him a 'You're crazy if you honestly think I need help getting out of a boat' look and jumped onto the sand.<br>We all searched our surroundings, trying to figure out our location. It seemed to be some kind of island. The only thing besides a jungle, trees and more nature was a statue in the distance. I pointed it out to everyone.  
>"I suggest figuring out what that is." I trudged off towards the statue and the others followed behind. Walking in sand is harder than walking on pathways or grass and we were all becoming exhausted. by the time we had reached the statue I just wanted to take a nap. I glanced at the statue it was of a little girl and a lamb, the little girl pointed into the jungle at a pathway. The expression carved into her little stone face suggested I go down that pathway and I hurry.<br>"Look for Mary and her little lamb." I rolled my eyes at N's words. "Well follow the statue guys." I said loudly. The other three just stared at me like I'd grown an extra head. I rolled my eyes again, this time at them. Then I set off down the path that Mary so nicely pointed out for me, thanks statue.  
>We trudged down the trail until it split into a fork. In the middle of the fork another statue stood pointing to the right, this statue had a note sticking on the lamb's head though. I grabbed the note and read it.<p>

_Ashy-_

_Yay! Look how far you've come,_

_Only a bit more to go now dear._

_Into the tower Rapunzel._

_-N_

Okay, this N person was going to far. Calling me Ashy and all these princess and fairy tale references are just insulting. I'm not as stupid or girly as those princesses in the stories, I'm much cooler and much more stubborn than those wimps. I stomped down the path that the stone girl pointed out for me. The others hastened to keep up with me as I took wide steps.  
>Walking quickly revealed our next location with in six minutes. A large tower was in the way of our pathway. I looked up and couldn't see the top because of the tree branches and clouds in the way of the top of the tower. I hoped we wouldn't have to go all the way to the top but being familiar with how much N likes to make me squirm, I figured we probably would. Yay stairs!I looked at the tower and couldn't find a doorway anywhere.<br>"What are we supposed to fly to the top?" I exclaimed in frustration. When I'd spoken it was as if it triggered something in the tower because it began rumbling. We all backed up staring at the skyscraper of a tower worried and concerned for our lives. What if that thing fell down on us? Although I suppose N wouldn't lead us all the way out to an island just to murder us so quickly.  
>The tower's bricks began moving in front of me until they disappeared into a round crevice, I assumed it was meant to be our doorway. Fantastic. I slowly stepped into the "doorway" carefully. The tower had a set of stairs in it and that was all it contained.<br>As everyone strode in behind me the building began rumbling and trembling again. I turned only to see that the hole was closing up brick by brick and rather speedily. Already it was half-way full. I tried to stop it, I didn't know what I was planning on doing but I charged forward, I refused to be trapped in a tall tower forever. One second I was plowing forward and the next I was falling down. Smack! I landed hard, my hands just catching me on time and saving my face. I glanced back for the item that had tripped me and noticed Nicole scooting her foot back to its origin, next to her other one. Finally a reason to hate her!  
>Nicole had tripped me! I couldn't believe what jerk she was. Why would she trip me in the first place? I couldn't comprehend the reason she wanted to keep us trapped in a dusty tower. Nicole hated dust. Maybe Nicole was-<br>"OOOH! What's that?" the high pitched voice of the evil tripping friend stealer echoed around us. My eyes followed her finger to what she was pointing at. It seemed Nicole was pointing things out a considerable amount of times on this trip. The thing Nicole was staring at so wide eyed was a message scrawled on the bricks that had just closed up. Even though it was darker I could still read the message. I squinted to make it out.

_Rapunzel lived in the top of her tower._

The message was simple and clear. Fine, N wanted us to traipse up all those steps then I would. But only as long as N realizes that when we meet face to face, she won't like me much and she won't like my fist hitting her in the face much either. Grumbling about stupid stairs and magic moving bricks I began hiking up the staircase.  
>We walked and trudged and tread and walked some more up, up, up. I was becoming more upset, more tired and more eager to see N. Maybe N would be a guy and I could kick him where the sun don't shine. Or if it is a girl I'll pull out all her hair. With these thoughts dancing through my head I hurtled up the stairs at a much faster pace. After what seemed like forever the steep steps came to an end and there was a door.<br>I grabbed the door handle and yanked it open ready to see N and beat him or her to a pulp. However what was on the other side of the door stopped me. I just stood there gaping as Damian, Nicole and George ran into me. What the-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that chapter! (Don't kill me because of the cliff hanger!)<strong>

**If you got any ideas as to whats going to happen next I'd love to hear what you think. Also I'd love feedback on this chapter and the story in general.**

**Pretty much that^^^ means PLEASE REVIEW!**

**While writing this chapter I listened to 5 songs on repeat: Fairytales by Sara Bareilles, Tell Me I'm A Wreck by Every Avenue (all time favorite song), Sail by AWOLNATION, Everybody by Ingrid Michealson, and We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift (new song)  
>Just thought you might wanna check them out, if you do tell me what you think.:D<strong>

**Peace. Love. Gum. (What's your fav flavor, I like Trident Original)**

**-Jenn **


	9. Mirror, Mirror On The Wall?

**A Blossom In The Winter- Chapter 9; Mirror, Mirror On The Wall?**

**servant123: Your reviews make my day, so thank you! I apologize for the cliff hanger but I gotta have some fun with my story ;) Trident has good gum. I love you for the wonderful reviews and for reading my story! **

**Pokemonchen: Thank you for both reviews. Mirrors... dang you're a good guesser.**

**Werewolfchick1299: Please don't slap me... I am very sorry for the cliffie. I haven't decided on a name for my new story, I promise to announce it after I finish this story though. :D Thanks for the review. (thank you also for favoriting the story)**

****Love you all- Read on! (WARNING: This chapter is another cliff hanger of sorts.)****

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV:<strong>

**Previously on A Blossom In The Winter:**

_I grabbed the door handle and yanked it open ready to see N and beat him or her to a pulp. However what was on the other side of the door stopped me. I just stood there gaping as Damian, Nicole and George ran into me. What the-_

heck. I stared at the room in front of me. It was rather simple, hardwood floors and absolutely empty except for one object in the middle of the room. I stepped through the doorway and peered at the object that rested center stage.

"A mirror?" Damian inquired confused. I shrugged at him, glad that he was actually talking to me. Sort of, his question was more to the whole room but I'll take what I can get. "Look it's changing."

Damian was right. Previously the mirror had been reflecting the four of us gawking at it confused and the door that stood wide open behind us. Now the mirror turned a milky white and red letters wrote themselves upon it.****  
><strong>**

_"Mirror, mirror in the middle of the room_

_Take Ashy and her friends to their doom._

_Go on, step on through._

_Can't wait to see you._

_-N"_

I read the message aloud and the words began to fade away. "Well I can't wait to meet N." I muttered sarcastically. "Let's go guys." I marched towards the mirror preparing myself to step into the mirror. How strange is that, walking into a mirror. I closed my eyes as I was about to put my foot through the liquid looking glass.

"Wait!" Nicole spoke up behind me. I turned to look at her. "Do you really think we should do this? I mean isn't it dangerous." I rolled my eyes at the stupid girl.

"Obviously." I began and spun back around to continue through the mirror.

"I think Nicole's right." I heard Damian speak. This was getting ridiculous, Damian practically worshipped the ground Nicole walked on. I whirled around on my heels to face Damian and glared ferociously.  
>"What has gotten into you?" I shouted at him. The Damian I knew would say 'Me first' and crawl through the mirror before anyone could stop him, the Damian I knew would care about me and talk way too much until I told him to shut up. This Damian wasn't my Damian at all. He agreed with everything Nicole said, he rarely talked to me and he seemed less heroic and more dazed all the time.<br>Damian stared at me confused, he had stepped away from Nicole and closer to me. He seemed like he was fighting something, almost as if he was arguing with himself. I waited for an answer, for him to say something, anything.  
><strong><br>Damian's POV: (been a long time since I did him)  
><strong>Ash stared at me awaiting a response to what she'd shouted at me. I thought hard about it but I didn't know what she was talking about. The more I thought of Ash the angrier I got. How dare she yell at me and in front of Nicole too. Nicole... everytime I'm near her I hate Ash.  
>On the boat I watched Ash save Nicole. For some reason I hadn't wanted Nicole to be saved, all I cared about was if Ash lived. However the second Nicole returned to the boat all I could think of was her and I forgot Ash even existed. My thoughts were muddled and I couldn't comprehend what was going on.<br>I thought harder about Ash and what she said. She was right, I was acting different and I didn't understand it either. I opened my mouth to apologize to her, to tell her I had no clue what was happening to me.  
>Nicole stepped up beside me and grabbed my arm. My thoughts rebounded, changing direction and suddenly I was angry at Ash again. How dare she. I hated her, I wanted to hurt her. I loved Nicole though.<p>

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You lead us on this mission trying to get us killed. You almost murder Nicole and-" Ash cuts me off.  
>"Almost murder Nicole?" Ash speaks dead calm and coldly. Her eyes look like they could melt icebergs because of how angry she is. "Almost kill her? I saved her life." Ash spat at me. I almost felt remorse for what I'd said. I was so confused, nothing made sense. Nicole went on her tiptoes and whispered in my ear.<p>

"Shove her into the mirror." I lurched forward, throwing myself at Ash ready to shove her like Nicole had instructed. Next I knew I went straight through the milky surface of the mirror and I was tumbling forward and down and up and left and right, I had no clue where I was going. My vision went black and I was out.

**Ash's POV:**  
>Nicole whispered in Damian's ear and he charged towards me. I lept out of the way just in time and ended up falling into George, who looked just as shocked as I felt. Damian flew through the mirror and disappeared. That idiot!<p>

"Damian!" Both Nicole and I called after him. Even if Damian was acting like a complete idiotic jerk I still cared about him and no one knew what was on the other end of that mirror. What if he died? I couldn't think about how horrible the thought was.

"What did you say to him?" I yanked Nicole towards me by her arm, spitting in her face. She appeared terrified and I felt satisfied. I knew this was her fault. Ever since I met Nicole everything began to go wrong. I felt more angry then I had ever been before.  
>"Noth- Nothing." Nicole stuttered and glanced at the mirror in worry.<p>

"Don't you dare lie." I spat again. When she had still said nothing I growled. "Fine. It doesn't matter." I shoved Nicole forward towards the mirror. Nicole seemed even more terrified at this.

"Wha- What are you doing?" She squeaked.  
>"We are following Damian, all of us. You next." I shoved Nicole into the murky surface. "You'll follow me?" I asked George worriedly.<p>

"Of course. I love Damian. He's my brother and I'm as concerned about him as you are." I scoffed at his last few might be true but not like I was ever going to admit that to anyone. It would sound like I liked the idiotic boy and I most certainly did not like him.

"I'm not concerned, I just want to kick his ass before someone else does." I saw George crack a smile, which I ignored. "Here goes." I muttered darkly. Then I sprinted into the glass.

My world was flipped upside down. I was spinning and falling but it felt like I was flying to. I couldn't tell where I was going or which way was up. Colors spun in front of my face and slowly faded into black. Everything disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't kill me for the cliffie! *dodges the knives and tomatoes thrown at me* At least I updated faster this time right? :) <strong>

**Hope you liked that chapter!**** I'd love feedback on this chapter and the story in general.**

**Pretty much that^^^ means PLEASE REVIEW!**

**While writing this chapter I listened to The Fray, mainly How To Save A Life. I love that song.  
>Just thought you might wanna check it out, if you do tell me what you think.:D<strong>

**Peace. Love. GottagopeenowthatIupdated.**

**-Jenn **


	10. Cinderella

**A Blossom In The Winter- Chapter 10; Cinderella**

**servant123: Longer chapters... I'll work on it. Regular speedy updates will probably last until school starts next wednesday... but they are pretty nice aren't they? God bless you :)**

**Pokemonchen: Yeah, N enjoys the fairytale theme... at least that's what I'm going with.**

**Werewolfchick1299: You'll have to wait and see about Nicole. I hope you do write your fairytale fanfic! Tell me when you start and ill read it ok? Advice: always reread before you post and try to find synonyms for words you feel your using too often and try to keep your character consistent. Im sure your story will be great :D**

**SittingByTheSeaside: Welcome to the story! I'm glad you found it too. Cliffhangers; can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em. ;) **

**Likemutemath: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I'm sure Damian doesn't mind sharing his name with you and your story. The Fray is great! I understand the "love" we share- haha. Thank you for such nice words, you are too sweet. (Yay, we can be strange cyber loving friends!) **

**Thanks SittingByTheSeaside and GingerBrown for alerting/favoriting :)**

****Love you all- Read on! ****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ash POV:<br>****I opened my eyes gradually but shut them again immediately. The light burned and my head thumped rhythmically. I winced as I attempted to open my eyes again. I blinked to the pounding in my head, figuring I might as well make it useful, until my eyes could endure the light.

I searched for Damian and George (I could care less where Nicole was) and found them. Damian sat next to Nicole blinking wildly. Nicole was passed out in his lap which made me happy and angry. Delighted that she was still passed out, vexed that it was in Damian's lap.

Damian's eyes met mine, I turned away. Damian was not acting like himself and I had already tried to figure out what was happening. The only thing I knew was that Nicole was causing it, it was her fault. I had lost my best friend and I missed him. Before, whenever we visited each other I was always excited but this visit sucked. It was full of confusion, an annoying girl, and lots of near-death experiences.

I could remember the last time Damian and I had come face to face with danger, Argathus. I recalled how we had worked together to kill the evil sorcerer. We were a team and I missed that. It seemed I was working alone and Damian was trying to prevent me from winning. Damian and I always had each other's backs and now he was the one stabbing me or so it seemed. I missed my Damian and I missed us, being together.

I could sense someone walk over to me, I looked up. Damian stood beside me and then flopped down beside me. Damian still looked confused and upset but at least he was acknowledging my existence and not Nicole's. I glanced at Nicole who was still passed out on the ground and noticed that George was laying a few feet away from her. Both of them would probably be waking up soon.

"I'm sorry." I heard the whisper from beside me. My head whipped around and I stared at Damian. It was as if he read my mind earlier.

"W-What was that?" I spoke gently, trying not to scare Damian and his apology into hiding.  
>"I said I was sorry." He replied just as softly.<p>

"Oh." I remained sitting on the hard stone ground. I hoped that George and Nicole wouldn't wake up too soon, I wanted to talk to Damian more. I needed to talk to him and I needed an explanation.

"I'm so confused. One second I love you and the next I hate your guts and want to attack you for no reason."  
>"What?" I stared open mouthed at him. He just stated so plainly that he loved me. He loved me? But he hated me too?<br>"Yeah. I'm not really sure what is goi-"

"Damian? Sweetie." Nicole's voice cut in and I almost knocked her back out. Damian stood up and left my side, hurrying over to hers instead. He seemed to have completely forgotten I still existed. Now I really wanted to knock Nicole out again.  
>"Where are we?" I heard George groan. This reminded me of the mirror and everything that had happened which Damian had distracted me from. I rose slowly and scoured our environment.<p>

We were located in a small stone room with one window at the top of a wall, much to high and small to climb out of. The window's light fell precisely upon me which explained why it was so bright when I had woken up. The room was a small square with practically nothing in it. The one thing inside of the room was a giant glass sculpture of some sort.

"It seems we are in a stone room." I replied to George and shrugged at him. "Do you know what that is?" I questioned and pointed to the glass sculpture thing.

George pushed himself off the ground with a strange look on his face. He glided over to the object and stepped in to it. The glass flap on the side shut, trapping George inside.

"George!" I yelled, jumping up and racing over to the large glass thing. "Are you ok?" George stared back at me.

"Help me." He yelled back through the glass jail. I nodded at him. Sand began to pour down on George's head suddenly. He jumped sideways and glanced up, his eyes widened. "It's a hourglass!" He screamed frantically at me.  
>George was right, he was trapped inside of a huge hourglass. Words began to appear on the side of the hourglass.<p>

_He's only got a little while before he drowns in sand._

_Might want to help him fast._

_Nicole and Damian won't give you a hand._

_Think about your past._

_-N_

I couldn't comprehend how someone could be this evil. I searched the room and found nothing in it.  
>"Crap." I spoke loudly. "Damian, George is trapped, you have to help me get him out." I begged frantically. Damian completely ignored me. 'Nicole and Damian won't give you a hand.' Double crap.<p>

I thought of ways I could rescue George, when nothing came to mind I slammed against the glass with my whole body. Of course the glass didn't break into a million peices like I wanted, instead it made my shoulder hurt. I glanced down at the boots on my feet, those won't help. I glanced around again and saw Nicole's high heels. Those could help.

I sprinted toward the couple and snatched Nicoles shoe. "I need to borrow this." I explained. Nicole looked furious and stood up to chase after me, screaming at me to give it back. I spun around and sprinted to the hourglass.  
>"Ahh." The scream forced me to stop and face Nicole again. Except she wasn't chasing after me anymore and her feet weren't on the ground either. I followed her scream and looked upward. Nicole was dangling from a rope tied around her waist.<p>

Damian called out to her. Nicole couldn't speak and seemed to just blink shocked. Damian appeared to be less and less worried for Nicole the longer she was away from him. Damian turned to me and saw George behind me, buried to his thighs in sand.

"What can we do?" Damian asked me. I flashed the high heel at him then continued to George. I heard Damian's footsteps behind me and knew he was following. Until the footsteps stopped and a yelp was heard. I glanced over my shoulder to see where he was and what had happened now.

Damian was chained to the wall by his hands and legs. He was just close enough to see his brother's frightened face but not nearly close enough to help him in any way.

'Nicole and Damian won't give you a hand.'

I bolted the last few steps to George and hit the glass with the shoe. "Tong." The glass reverberated but did not break open. I tried again but the heel broke off instead. A new message appeared on the glass where I'd been smacking the heel against it****  
><strong>**

_Your time is almost up Cinderella._

_Chime chime goes the clock._

"Argh!" I yelled in frustration and began to slam the shoe into the glass harder. When that still did nothing I began punching, kicking and slapping at the glass. I was getting frantic and had to ignore the sting the glass provided my hands with as I smacked the hourglass.

That won't work." I heard a cold, amused voice from behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know who the voice belonged too. It seemed N had finally decided to join the party.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY 10th chapter! Hope you guys liked it. This chapter was over 1,300 words! (Without the AN's) So I think I did pretty good. <strong>

**Peace. Love. Pringles.**

**-Jenn **


	11. Not Your Fault

**A Blossom In The Winter- Chapter 11; Not Your Fault**

**servant123: God bless you! Thanks for the review**

**Pokemonchen: No she's not Cinderella it's a play on stories.**

**SittingByTheSeaside: Sorry about the cliffhangers. I love you for reviewing**

**Likemutemath: I looked up the song and its fantastic! You'll see what happens, I hope I can answer all your questions. Love you and the review.**

**ThePeskyNargle: Jenn222 is still writing though she's been slacking ;)Oh you'll see how involved Nicole is...**

**PrincessCutiepie: Sorry cliffies are just so tempting as a writer. DONT TEAR OUT YOUR HAIR! im sorry, no more cliffhangers...well thats probably a lie. Actually it is a lie.**

**werewolfchick1299: Nope N's not Nicole. Looove you! I've enjoyed writing her story and developing her. Thanks for being an ****awesome reader! **

**Thank you MyLove1508 for following**

****Love you all- Read on! ****

* * *

><p><strong>Ash POV:<strong>  
>I whipped around bracing myself for who N could be, was it someone I knew or a random stranger? The girl standing before me was most definitely a stranger but examining her provided me with a strong sense of deja vu. She had dark brown almost black hair and cold, creepy, dark eyes. I had a feeling I'd seen her or met someone who looked like her before.<p>

"Hello Ashton." She spoke again in her cool amused but wicked voice.

"Hi, do I know you?" I asked in irritation. "Because you're acting like I've made your life a living hell and I honestly don't remember doing something that awful to anyone, so..."

"Don't remember!" She screeched at me. I took a step back and held my hands up.

"Woah. Calm dow-"

"I won't calm down!" She screamed again, dark eyes flashing. "You killed him." She accused, pointing her finger at me. "And you too." Her finger moved to point at Damian. We both looked at her like she was insane. Which she was. I hadn't killed anyone except Argathus, but he was an evil sorcerer so I really didn't see a connection here.

"Who did we kill?" Damian asked confused. I shot him a 'thank you' look because that's exactly what I had been about to ask her.  
>"Who!" She glared at us. If looks could kill... "My father. That's who." Damian and I shared a look, I put a finger to my ear and circled it around in the 'crazy' motion. This seemed to make N even angrier.<p>

"My father was Argathus, the mighty sorcerer." My eyes went wide and realization knocked me in the head. Now I could understand why she hated me and Damian.

"Listen N-" I began but was soon cut off.

"My name is Netheralie. My father was a great sorcerer and you murdered him. I am going to get revenge on all of you!" N threatened in the same screech she seemed to be rather fond of.

"Okay, Netheralie. Look we didn't exactly mean to kill your father. He attacked us first!" I said with anger. This was ridiculous, that man was evil and tried to kill me and Damian.

"What do George... and Nicole even have to do with this?" Damian called out. "Ash and I are the ones who killed Argathus, let them free and do what you want with us."

I turned and glared at Damian. Okay the first part of that sentence made sense but the whole 'Do what you want with us' part wasn't working for me. Plus Damian really shouldn't remind her of the whole 'killed her father' situation because it appeared to make her apoplectic.

"George is going to die and you will watch. That's your first punishment. Someone I cared about died, now someone you care about will die." Netheralie grinned vilely.

"Wait, first punishment?" I was very concerned by this, however Damian didn't seem to be as worried as he spoke over me.

"What about Nicole? She is an innocent bystander." I frowned at Damian. Great he still cared about the stupid little priss. Both Netheralie and I scoffed at the 'innocent bystander' remark. I'm glad someone agreed with me about Nicole, even if that someone was a psycho, killer, revenge seeking sorceress.

Netheralie began to laugh. "Nicole is anything but innocent. Isn't that right Nic." The sorceress flicked her hand the girl became free and floated down to her feet. She smiled a little uncertainly.

"Right." Nicole just stood on the ground looking between all of us and biting her lip. I glared at her.

"I knew it!" I yelled aiming an accusing finger towards her. "I knew you were a lying little fake bitc-" My sentence was broke by Netheralie interjecting over me. Why did people keep doing that to me? It's really annoying and I'm already fairly angry.

"Nic here is an actress, a rather good one, that I hired to help get you here and turn you against each other. You see she has a spell placed on her that makes Damian love her and hate Ash." Netheralie explained, proud that she had thought up that plan all herself.  
>Suddenly everything made sense. Damian didn't like Nicole! Damian was under a spell it wasn't his fault that he'd been ignoring me, it was all Netheralie's fault. My anger began to rise to a new level. I was beyond mad and I had just passed the furious notch. How dare Netheralie make me think my best friend hated me. She forced me to feel alone and hopeless. My hands curled into fists and my jaw clenched. I wanted to throw myself at her and rip out her hair, after I'd attack Nicole.<p>

Netheralie didn't appear to notice my rapidly growing anger and continued to tell us her plan like all villains feel they must. Which never made sense to me. Whenever a villain explained their plan it always helped the good guys concoct some brilliant plan.

"You both get to watch George die and then Damian is going to kill Ash because Nicole will instruct him to. Once he realizes what he's done he'll end up killing himself either physically or emotionally because he won't be able to live with himself. Who would, if they caused their brothers death and murdered the love of their life?" I stared at Netheralie, unable to speak or do anything. She was corrupt, pure, complete, utter evil trapped into one body. Damian didn't seem to be in as much shock as me because he was able to shout at Netheralie.

"I won't kill Ash. You won't be able to make me. Nicole has no control over me."

"Want to bet?" Netheralie spoke confidently. I didn't want to bet. I was absolutely frightened for my life, George's life and Damian's life. I didn't doubt that Nicole could force Damian to kill me. He would do it with a smile on his face and humming a happy tune if she asked him to. I gaped, mouth open slightly, looking between everyone in the room. George had sand up to his neck and I saw no way out.

I was stumped and couldn't think of anyway to get out of this alive. I wouldn't get out out alive but what if the other's could. I was compelled to save the others even if I was unable to save myself. Suddenly I got an idea on how to keep everyone else alive, everyone except myself. I had to get Netheralie to make Damian kill me now. She'd give him some sword or dagger and then he could break George out just before he died.

"You're bluffing." I said with false confidence and rolled my eyes at her for effect. "Damian wouldn't kill me. You aren't strong enough or smart enough to force him to." I said it smugly, teasing her. And to my satisfaction and absolute horror it worked.

She let out a scream of frustration. "Nicole do it now!"

"But I thought-" The girl began to say, trying to ruin my plan without realizing it. I cut her off and taunted more.

"See she can't do it and everyone knows it." I sang.

Netheralie screamed, "Now!" at Nicole. Nicole ran to Damian's side and began to whisper in his ear. Damian had been staring at me like I was as nuts as Netheralie before Nicole began to whisper in his ear. It upset me that she was so close to him, so near and causing him to hate me at that exact moment.

Damian had a determined look on his face. He was trying to resist I could see it. I glanced at George who was standing on his tiptoes and starting to swallow sand. Damian couldn't drag this out longer, he needed to let go. It was required that he kill me before George died that way he could save both of them.

"Nicole is stupid!" I called out hoping it would result in him losing control. I succeeded in what I had hoped for. Damian's face contorted completely and he began fighting his chains trying to get at me.

Netheralie waved her hand and Damian's chains fell to the ground. With another wave of her hand a long glistening dagger was placed in his hand. Again I peaked over at George, I couldn't see him any longer. I ran forward and so did Damian. We met in the middle and he shoved me down. I did little to protect myself although I my mind screamed for me to. I took a deep breath preparing myself for the inevitable.

"Save George" I whispered into Damian's ear. He raised his dagger high above his head, pure anger in his eyes and began to bring it down. I heard a cackle from Netheralie. As the long knife surged towards me i whispered one last thing to him. I needed to, had to because I knew if I didn't he'd live with the guilt forever. I yearned for him to have the will to forgive himself after this.

"It's not your fault." I squeezed my eyes shut ready for death to take me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeez I really have a Cliffhanger problem don't I... I apologize for it but they are just so tempting, and they keep you reviewing and coming back! Hope you aren't confused and you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think.<strong>

**This chapter was around 1,600 words! Pretty good right?**

**Peace. Love. Coughdrops. (I have an awful cough that won't go away)**

**-Jenn **


	12. Not Going To Be My Fault

**A Blossom In The Winter- Chapter 12: Not Going To Be My Fault**

**Pokemonchen: Just want to say that I wrote this chapter before I read your review... but you are pretty close on what is gonna happen.**

**SittingByTheSeaside: That chapter adores you! I'm glad it makes sense I was hoping that chapter would clear everything up. You just gave me my 50th review! (on this story) Thank you so much!  
><strong>

**Likemutemath: Glad I answered your questions. Aw I'm sorry, I hope my cough will go away but sometimes when I take a deep breath I wheeze now :( I'm glad you love my cliffhangers! :) **

**Megan p 123: thank you for following both me and my story and favoriting the story. :)**

****I think this will be the last chapter besides the Epilogue. I'm sort of sad to see this end but also really happy. Thank you to all my reviewers and followers who helped me and made me continue this. :) I'll miss you all but hope you'll read my new story when it comes out. (I'm currently writing it on paper and then will type it so it will be good quality) I'll let you know the name and when it's out as a chapter after the epilogue so if you want to then you could check out. Love you all- Read on! ****

* * *

><p><strong>Damian's POV:<strong>  
>"See she can't do it and everyone knows it." Ash taunted. I didn't understand what she was up to. Was she trying to upset Netheralie? If that was her plan it was very successful since Netheralie screamed at Nicole.<p>

"Now!" I gaped at Ash who looked determined and happy that Nicole was scurrying over to whisper in my ear. I was dreading what could happen, what Nicole might make me do.

"Damian, sweetheart." I could feel her words pushing into my brain. Searching for a weakness. I clenched my teeth. I would not oblige. I couldn't let her control me and force me to kill Ash. "You love me don't you sweetie? Ash is mean and she hates me." Nicole's words weaved through and tangled into my thoughts. I attempted to shove them out, rid myself of them as they snarled deeper. "I love you baby." I was losing control I could feel it. I clenched my teeth tighter. No, fight it. I told myself.

"Nicole is stupid." The words rang out and circled through my head making me angry. Everything turned red and I couldn't stop myself as Nicole whispered one last thing in my ear.

"Ash hurt me. I'm sad now. Make her pay." I yanked against my chains pulling and struggling. Ash needed to be killed, she made Nicole upset. Why would she do that, why was she so horrible? Nicole was wonderful and perfect.

Everything felt wrong and confusing.

The chains restraining me disappeared and I was ready to surge forward, straight at Ash. I felt a weight in my hand and glanced down. A long dagger magically had appeared in my hands. It seemed to be a sign, a sign that I should kill Ash.

I surged forward running at her and saw her speed towards me. This surprised me, why was she running to me. Confusion blocked my mind for a few seconds but then the tendrils of Nicole's words wound themselves in pushing me back into action. I could've stabbed Ash then but something stopped me. I knocked her to the ground instead with a yell of rage.

Her face still seemed determined, this made me falter but when I heard her voice I became angry again. "Save George." She breathed. I didn't understand her words. My mind felt foggy and cloudy.

George? I couldn't remember who he was. What was so important about George? I tried to think but Ash's desperate face disoriented me, Nicole's words repeated in my mind and spiraled around my brain. I lifted the dagger high in the air ready to plunge it into Ash's heart.

"It's not your fault." I barely heard her breathe. My knife went flashing downward. 'Not your fault.' The words repeated across my mind. 'Save George.'

Suddenly it all came rushing back, in those few seconds that my dagger had been traveling downward I remembered. I recalled who George was, I remembered why I had to save him, I recollected that Nicole was evil. Most importantly I remembered I didn't want it to be my fault. I didn't want Ash to die.

My hand moved over to my right just in time, instead of stabbing Ash in the heart I stabbed her in her left arm. Ash let out a yelp of pain and her eyes opened wide looking at me appalled.

"Damian?" She inquired hesitantly. I leaned over her so Netheralie and Nicole wouldn't be able to see that she had remained alive.  
>"Act dead until the perfect moment." I hissed at her. I began to stand and I rolled Ash over rather harshly, acting like I still detested her. In reality I was covering the fact that Ash hadn't been stabbed through the heart but her arm instead. I stood and faced Netheralie and Nicole who were watching me with satisfied grins on their faces. I forced myself to grin widely back at them.<p>

"She'll never make you sad again sweetheart." I told Nicole opening my arms for a hug. She ran into my arms and held me tight. I turned away from Netheralie, who remained standing right behind me and kissed Nicole. At the same time I stabbed her and she let out a slight scream into my mouth. I felt slightly sickened but ignored the feeling as I let her fall to the ground. I pivoted to be face to face with Netheralie who was approximately as tall as me.

"You remember now, do you?" The sorceress acted smug. I displayed a look of complete horror and glanced at Ash, acting as if I had just realized that I had killed her. "Yes, that's right you killed her!" Netheralie spat at me. I launched myself at her.  
>I landed on the hard stone floor. Where Netheralie had previously stood there was now smoke. I let out a grunt of frustration and rose quickly, searching for her.<p>

"You must tell me what it's like to physically kill a person. After all that's three people you've killed now, right?" Netheralie jeered with a grin. I growled at her. Netheralie stood in front of George's encasement and I realized that I needed to help him if I didn't want him to die. I sprinted towards Netheralie. She disappeared in smoke again which was good because I had turned the dagger around to the hard, thick end. Both the end and my body smacked against the hard glass and I heard it reverberate. I began to lose hope when at first it didn't crack but then grinned as I heard the hourglass breaking. I switched sides and stabbed at the glass helping it along.

"No! Stop!" I heard Netheralie's screams behind me. I repeatedly hit the glass until I couldn't anymore. Netheralie had waved her hand and caused me to soar across the room and land near Ash, who hadn't moved at all through this whole fight. I briefly thought about her, wondering if she was okay. My dagger fell out of hand and as I went to grab it back, I flew across the room again.

"Oh no you don't." Netheralie's eyes flashed dangerously. I could hear the hourglass breaking and glanced over to see the sand pouring out and George's head peeking up. I flew up and slammed into the wall again and slumped to the ground. I let out a groan, my head had smacked against the wall with a loud thump.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw George surging forward, the sword he always carried at his side, in his hands. Netheralie must've forgotten to take it from him or thought it wouldn't matter if he had it because he would be dead anyways. Before George could chop off the witch's head though she turned and lifted her hand. George flew up and soared head first into the wall above me. I rolled out of his way so I wouldn't be crushed by him and his sword. I winced when I heard the crack his head made against the stone. I knew how he felt, my head was thumping with pain too.

"You'll never win." Netheralie called to me. Her eyes were steaming and she raised her hands ready to do something that I was positive would be absolutely horrible for George and me.

"Want to bet?" I followed the voice with my eyes and saw Ash standing there, knife in her hand. Ash echoed Netheralie's words from earlier. Hope enveloped me and overflowed out of me.

Netheralie turned around completely surprised. The dagger left Ash's hand, spiraling quickly through the air, straight at Netheralie. The dagger spun and sped unswervingly into the sorceress' heart. She screamed, a high pitch, blood-curdling shriek of terror. And much like her father had she dissolved, leaving a pile of dust and clothing behind.

I gaped at Ash, who shrugged at me. "I figured that was the perfect time." I grinned at her and nodded.  
>"It was." I stood, using all my strength to pull the girl into a hug. Fuzzy black dots clouded my vision until I could see nothing. Everything went black and I dropped to the floor, promptly passing out.<p>

* * *

><p>I awoke in a comfortable bed and looked around puzzled. I had no idea where I was or how I had ended up there.<br>"Don't worry." I heard the soft voice from beside me. "We're safe back in my castle." I gazed at Ash, who had just stopped speaking. I felt relieved to see her healthy.

"What happened? How'd we get back?" I asked confused. "The room had no doors or windows." I was perplexed.  
>"It's like when we killed Argathus, after Netheralie dissolved so did the room. We spun around and it felt as if we were being sucked back through the mirror but backwards this time. The tower dissolved too. George woke up really groggy and helped my carry you part way back to the boat and then passed out too. The boat just took us right back and I ran and got help when we reached shore. Now, well..." She gestured to the room we sat in with her right arm. Her left arm remained at her side covered in thick bandages.<br>I winced as I remembered that I was the one who had supplied her with the gaping hole in her arm. As if she felt my eyes on her arm she spoke, reading my mind.

"It's ok, I'm fine." I observed her face for any sign that would show she was lying. "Chill." She snapped her fingers at me and shook her head in annoyance. "It's a good thing you didn't actually kill me. The guilt would eat you right up."

I turned bright red but grinned at her. I pulled myself into a sitting position and groaned as my head throbbed and the room flipped.  
>"Careful." Ash stood up, her hands fluttering around, searching for something they could do to assist me.<p>

"Chill." I reiterated cheekily. She frowned in a false glare directed at me but took a seat all the same. This time on the side of my bed next to me and not the chair she'd been in before. "How's George?" I asked her as she leaned back against the bed frame beside me.  
>"He's okay. Woke up before you but went back to sleep again. His wife is taking care of him now." Her words were quiet and she stared ahead of her and out the window which was in front of us.<p>

"Good." I smiled still gazing at the side of her face. "Was your mom really mad?" I asked as the thought came to my mind. Ash's lip pouted as she spoke.

"Very. She doesn't understand that I was helping save the world and all that other good stuff." Ash turned her face to look at me. She seemed a bit surprised that I was watching her so intently but continued speaking anyways. "Mom was all 'Young lady I told you never to leave without telling me first again. Yet that's exactly what you go and do. Look at your arm, what if you'd been killed!'" Ash mimicked her mother's voice perfectly.

We both sat there grinning at each other and then burst into lovely, loud, boisterous laughter. Stomach clenching, knee slapping, humorous full out hysterical laughter. I watched as her eyes became lighter and brighter, her face taken over by a huge happy smile and her hair bouncing with her laughs. Ash looked absolutely, positively, completely beautiful.

I was still looking at her as our laughter subsided. "I'm going to kiss you." I told her. She grinned widely.  
>"It's about damn time."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THIS WAS OVER 2,000 WORDS! I think that earns extra reviews, especially because it's two chapters in 1 day!<strong>

**Thank you all for reading. Epilogue will be up soon, promise. Please Review and have a lovely week :)**

**Peace. Love. Pistachios. **

**-Jenn **


	13. NotAnotherCliche  Prev 4 New Story 2

**A Blossom In The Winter- Chapter 13: Not Another Cliched Epilogue **

**Pokemonchen: Nope this is it. Thanks for your reviews :)**

**SittingByTheSeaside: you are too sweet, enjoy this chapter :)  
><strong>

**Likemutemath: I love you! I promise the new story will be up fairly soon. Read below AN for info and preview on it :) Damian Jr. hmmm, we will have to see about that some day in the future maybe. I'm glad you like the ending, I worked extra hard on it. **

**RandomAngel123: It would be cool to have characters come alive or to see them in a movie. Like I can imagine just how a movie would look, you know? That is the nicest thing ever! I would love to publish but I think I need to work on them more before anything like that. I will probably go back and re-edit a lot of the chapters in both you'll read my new story. And randomness is FANTASTIC! (Virtual hug returned)**

****EPILOGUE! It's really over! Can you believe it! Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed and followed and everything else. Love you all so much! ****

****Enjoy!****

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue- 3rd Person POV:<strong>  
>The pretty auburn haired girl marched down the aisle in a simple white dress. A large grin overtook her face and she practically sprinted the rest of the way to the man waiting at the end for her.<p>

"Hey." He breathed at her, more excited than he had ever been before.

"Hi." She breathed back.

"No need to run you know?" The boy began to tease her. "If I was going to change my mind then I would be the one running." The girl rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. "That's real mature. I knew I was marrying you for a reason." The man continued to taunt her sarcastically.

"Hey! I-" The girl narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth with a quick retort.

"May I start please?" The minister cut in on the bickering couple.

"Of course." The man mutters under his breath as he turns bright red, ashamed of acting childish. The girl however smiles wider and responds.

"Whatever you want Reverend."

The ceremony is a blur of talking and celebrating.

"Do you Prince Damian of Berterc take Princess Ashton of Gramiere to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Princess Ashton of Gramiere take Prince Damian of Bertec to be your husband." Ash taps her foot impatiently through the long sentence. The big titles annoyed the girl to no end.

"Sure, if I have to." She says with snark. The reverend looks at her flabbergasted but continues when he sees her wink at Damian.

When the couple enters the party, changed into there ballroom clothes rather than wedding attire they are grinning. Ash leans in and whispers something into Damian's ear causing him to snigger loudly.

Guest after guest congratulated the pair. Some of the people Ash and Damian knew, other's they didn't and were only invited because Ash's mom had insisted that they be.

"Ash! Damian!" A squeal is heard as the pair is smushed into a hug from a small girl.

"Michelle hi, how are yo-" Damian never had the chance to finish his question as Michelle began talking.

"Oh I've missed you guys so much. I knew you'd get married. You know that? I totally saw this coming. I couldn't be happier for you two." The girl jabbered on and the couple nodded at her pretending to listen to every word she spoke. In reality they hadn't listened to a single thing after their names. Damian and Ash were too busy gazing at each other happily to notice any other person around them.

Damian and Ash were so distracted they didn't even notice when a dragon burst in through a window and called a congratulations to them and a thank you for a pot. They were so enchanted by each other that they missed the fairies dancing around and changing the color of guests hair. All that mattered was them. Ash and Damian. That's how it always had been, just them.  
>"Bet I can eat more cake than you!" Ash challenged Damian loudly.<p>

"No way!" The two ran off towards the table that held the cake and began shoveling plates full of piles of cake. They were definitely going to regret it afterwards but for the moment all that mattered was them.

* * *

><p><strong>Finite. Finished. No more Ash and Damian. Thanks for being on this ride with me and sticking with me :)<strong>

**By the way my new story will probably be called Princesses Don't and I'll try to put up the first and second chapters next weekend! (I have a four day weekend so I should have time) I'll let you know when it's up here's a little unedited blurb from it:**

_"Well... uh-" He began, "I don't need a reason that makes sense! This is my bridge and you can't pass." He roared, spitting all over me and spraying his awful breath into my face. I wrinkled my nose and wiped spit off my face._

_"Who says it's your bridge. I don't see your name on it." I reasonably respond as I glance around as if I was looking for a name to be inscribed in the wood of the bridge._

_"I built this bridge." He yelled again. I pursed my lips, this troll needed some anger management classes. I swallowed the rude remark and said very politely and curiously._

_"Why would you build a bridge that no one is allowed to pass over? It seems a bit contradictory to me." The princes and troll all gaped at me stumped. Doesn't anyone use common sense anymore, I sighed. It was going to be a long day._

**What do you think? I'll probably fix it up a bit but I'm planning for that to be a part in the story. Maybey third or forth chapter material?**

**Thank you all for reading. Please Review and have a lovely week :)**

**Peace. Love. Pistachios. **

**-Jenn **


	14. AN

**Princesses Don't Perspire - Ch. 1, The Enchanted Forest**

**Hey here's my new story. Hope you enjoy. Please review. (This is over 1,600 words!) **

**Enjoy - Jenn**

* * *

><p>"Princesses do not perspire, Rosalynn." My mother, the queen chides me.<p>

The sun beats down on top of my sweaty head as I stand in a sweltering, heavy, long dress. I don't understand how it's my fault that the shine of sweat glistens on my brow but I know better than to argue with the queen.

There is always something a princess shouldn't do that I did or had done. The queen tells me that "Princesses don't prance Rosalynn." Princesses don't point and giggle, paint, pull on things, or pet muddy dogs, and princesses certainly do not pounce in puddles.  
>The list could go on forever. The queen is very proper and she always wants everything her way. According to the queen, 'her way' would mean that everything was perfect.<p>

"Darling, surely she cannot control if she's perspiring. Why don't we let her return inside and change? Rosie's been standing out here long enough." I shoot my dad a grateful glance as the queen glares at me.

"Fine. Please go freshen up Rosalynn, we will see you at the feast." I nod at the queen and steadily walk off to my room.  
>My parents, King Raymond and Queen Elizabeth rule over our good sized kingdom by the sea, Brockshore. Brockshore is beautiful and always smelled of the salty sea breeze that I loved so much. In the summer it could get quite hot, like today, but the queen still insists on wearing 'proper dresses' which were made for the cooler fall and spring air of Brockshore.<p>

Today the queen was even more strict about my attire because of the visitors who were arriving today. My parents were expected to stand and greet our visitors and the queen had wanted me to join them. The reason all the visitors are coming is because of the large ball that would be held in two weeks in our ballroom. Princes were coming from all over because at the ball I am supposed to find a husband. Many Princes are arriving early so they and their families can suck up to me and my parents.

My father had practically forced the queen to agree to letting me marry whomever I wanted to and not someone she chose for me. "Let her marry for love." My father had told the queen. She had agreed but was becoming tired of waiting for me to chose someone so she had arranged the whole ball saying that I was searching for a husband. I'm not though. All I want to do is live my life and if I fall in love, then I fall in love.

I sigh when my ladies in waiting enter my room and help run my bath. Afterwards they force me into a large, poofy, pink dress that the queen had picked out for me. The dress is pretty, yes but it seems way overdone. It has a cinched waist with a long multi layered skirt and long flowy sleeves. The top has a rose pattern on it like many of my dresses. My ladies in waiting begin to pull my hair into a flawless bun with a few golden strands of hair left purposely hanging out around my face.

After they finish prettying me up I'm ushered down to the dining hall. I glide swiftly into the room and take the seat at my normal spot at the table; on the left side of my father and the queen, who sit at the head of the table. The seat to my right remains empty as I perch on my chair but the one across from me is taken by Prince Andrew of Sinan.

I know that everyone has a seating chart and that my mother had arranged it, I also know that she would try and put the Princes she most approves of nearest me. Prince Andrew has to be pretty impressive and important to be seated this close to me. As Andrew talks I realize why mother sat him across from me.

"And so of course I was victorious and..." Prince Andrew drones on and on about how amazing and rich he is, his brown eyes alight with the stories he weaves. Prince Andrew is from the Kingdom of Sinan which is the richest kingdom out of them all and he loves to remind me of it. If I married him riches would flood into Brockshore and I would probably end up never getting to speak for the rest of my life. He talks about his kingdom, the intricate trade system he'd come up with, and all of his accomplishments. I nod along politely and hum in response.

I almost hug the Prince who takes the seat beside me and interrupts Prince Andrew.

"Sorry I'm late, we only just arrived a bit ago." I glance up at the Prince. He is tall with dark brown wavy hair and deep blue eyes. "Prince Nathaniel Of Minwire." He introduces himself imperiously.

I smile kindly towards him. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rosalynn."

"I know." He responds as he takes a seat, I frown slightly at his rudeness but quickly wipe the unhappiness from my face and reveal my practised civil smile.

"Prince Nathaniel, I'm so glad you could make it! I do hope everything's going well with you?" The queen seems excited and smug. I discover why a few moments later as she and Nathaniel's parents discuss all of his accomplishments.

I add up all the things that cause the queen to like Nathaniel the most. Point one: Prince Nathaniel is fairly rich, more rich than us, less rich than Prince Andrew. The queen is always telling me "A healthy sum of money means a healthy sum of happiness." To which I always respond.

"Money cannot buy happiness."

Point two: Nathaniel is good looking. "A pretty princess should have herself a handsome prince." The queen liked to express, honestly I could care less how a person appeared. Looks are only skin deep.

Point three: Prince Nathaniel was good at nearly everything he did. Whether it was saving damsels in distress, killing dragons or ogres, or hunting. He easily mastered anything he was taught. I remember a conversation I had once with the queen. "Talent and brilliance is important especially if it comes naturally."

However along with all the good things that I discover about Prince Nathaniel, I also discover that he is a rather unpleasant person. He looks down on everyone as if he's superior, he sighs dramatically and rolls his eyes in the middle of conversations and he interrupts whenever he feels like it. I began wishing that I was seated next to Prince Andrew and being forced to talk with him part way through dinner.

Finally dinner ended and I practically jump out of my seat. The queen narrows her eyes at my eagerness to leave dinner but I ignore her as I walk, a bit too quickly, but still regally out of the dining hall. I wasn't looking forward to the following days when we I would be forced to spend time doing pointless activities with all of the visiting princes as to 'become better acquainted with them.'  
>I leap into my bed not bothering to take my dress off or my hair out. I fall asleep immediately.<p>

The next few days are spent with all of the many princes and pretending to be interested in every word they say. Although a few of the conversations I have are interesting especially when they actually allow me to participate in more than nodding and agreeing with them.

Today I am to follow the Princes as they hunt for our dinner tonight. Each Prince will try to shoot birds out of the sky as the pages scare them from their trees. I find the 'sport' perfectly awful. Killing the poor birds for entertainment and we always had more birds than needed for eating.

I was expected to spread my time as equally as I could to each prince. I walk from prince to prince, chatting and complementing their skills in archery. However when I reach Prince Andrew he compliments himself enough for the both of us.

Prince Andrew stood closer into the edge of the forest we were in, the Enchanted Forest as it was called. He stands further from the rest of the group and only two other princes are close to us. I am slightly worried about being in the Enchanted Forest because as the name suggests the forest is enchanted. Weird things live and can happen in the Enchanted Forest. I pray that nothing will happen while we are here.

I make small chat with Prince Andrew and then say goodbye and begin to walk over to Prince Gregory who is the closest, beside Nathaniel, to me and Andrew. I purposely choose to visit Gregory next and not the unpleasant Prince Nathaniel. As I step towards Gregory the ground begins to shake. I fall down and let out a small gasp while the ground trembles harder. I feel confused and the sense of foreboding from before returns to me. The trees spin around me and begin to reshape.

The ground stops shaking and I glance around me, the scene has changed completely. I have no clue where I am at all. I hate the stupid, moving, changing Enchanted Forest.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? It's a slightly different writing style then I'm used to. I did it in present tense and I usually do past so if you see any mistakes or prefer how I wrote in the Ash series let me know! Second chapter will be up later this weekend. (I have a four day weekend this week, anyone else?)<strong>

**PeaceLoveDunks**

**Jenn**


End file.
